


Place we were made

by loosingletters



Series: Lost Tales of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gotham is immune to bullshit, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Jason Todd, Protectiveness, You're not a real fanfic author until you have written at least one a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters
Summary: Claiming territories is a vile tradition of the past. In the modern world, nobody needs any Omegas to define the borders of their land and tell their soldiers “until there you must walk and defend our home”. Unfortunately, nobody told Batman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I can't call myself a proper fanfic writer without having written at least one A/B/O and because I am so sick of all these creepy and uncomfortable A/B/O stories. So I'm here to absolutely mess up the stereotypes.
> 
> ALSO before you start reading: Heat can work in 3 ways here and none of them are creepy:  
> 1) When spending your Heat close to somebody you have a parental bond with, your body recognizes that and goes “oh, alright, there’s already a child! We have an offspring! No need for heat. We can stop early folks!”  
> 2) Sleeping with somebody. Body thinks “oh, great! We gonna get a kid. That’s neat” and last but not least  
> 3) Spending it alone. Which is horrible. Cramps and everything. Full 7 days of horror. None of that "being incoherent" stuff though.
> 
> That being said, have fun.

There were many moments Bruce Wayne would never forget. His mother’s soft singing voice, his father’s loud laughter, the taste of Alfred’s cucumber sandwiches, and the moment of his parents’ death were all part of his memories, haunting him for good and for bad. He’d also never forget the date of the day he first went out to patrol the city as Batman, mostly because of Alfred’s unimpressed look - not a glare, Alfred didn’t glare - when he returned home.

Bruce was happy and full of energy despite all the bruises, the beating, and the bleeding. His almost childish excitement numbed the pain nearly entirely.

“Was this really necessary, Master Bruce?” Alfred sighed.

He hadn’t been on board with the whole vigilante shtick, as he called it. Bruce’s inability to explain why he needed to do this, why he could only save his city in this way, probably hadn’t helped either. But Bruce could understand Alfred’s worry. He was the Beta’s only child, and their pack was so small already.

Yet Bruce couldn’t help but grin in reply. “Of course. How else is everybody supposed to know that starting tonight somebody’s watching?”

“You could have just started patrolling without claiming Gotham. Do you know what kind of people dare to claim territory nowadays?”

Bruce rolled his eyes and stripped out of his suit. “I did go to college, Alfred.”

Briefly. For around a whole year until he had understood that he could waste his time in more productive ways.

“Dictators, Bruce. Even the monarchy has refrained from claiming their countries since World War 1, and now you go ahead and claim Gotham. By morning, the whole country will be up in arms against you. And how are you planning to mask the fact that you laid claim on the city? One meeting with ‘Bruce Wayne’ and your whole mission will have come to an end before it even started.”

Bruce waved Alfred’s comment off. This was Gotham. The rest of the United States of America generally didn’t care about Gotham. No outsider would look too closely at this rotten city, which suited Bruce just fine.

Besides, he had spent years learning how to control his scent. As long as he concentrated on making it seem peaceful and content all the time, nobody would connect happy-go-lucky Brucie with the protective Batman. Only his pack was able to tell that it was he who had drawn a neat line between his city and the rest of the world, effectively making it his territory. Only them and Ra’s and Talia, and they had already known of his plan long before he returned to Gotham.

“I hope you’re ready to explain this to Leslie.”

Bruce winced. Right. He hadn’t informed her at all.

Alfred smirked and Bruce shot him a dirty look.

That would be a fun conversation.

X

As predicted, nobody outside of Gotham freaked out. It didn’t even hit the news, and Bruce had checked them meticulously every twenty minutes. In Gotham though, the police spent two days preparing for war until Batman delivered the first mob boss to their doorstep.

After that, most people calmed down and accepted that they had a new shadowy protector who didn’t appreciate criminals.

“It’s pretty cool actually,” Bruce heard one of the interns say on his way to the office. “Kinda feels like the emotional equivalent of sleeping under a heavy and warm blanket. And with what college costs these days, I really need some support.”

“Even if it comes from a bat-like Omega monster stalking the night and just declaring all of Gotham his territory like some mad emperor?”

“I’ve been down to submit to the lizard lords since 7th grade, Jerry. I’ll take the Bat.”

X

Leslie, on the other hand, didn’t approve of the Bat. She wasn’t exactly clear on whether that was because she opposed vigilantism in general or of Bruce being in danger. She was his godmother, it was her job to worry and ensure that he was safe, and Bruce’s new mission was the exact opposite.

Guilt bit at Bruce’s consciousness after he had left Leslie’s apartment. Guilt for being happy that despite her great influence in his childhood, she had never become pack.

Bruce knew that he wouldn’t be able to live with a pack member rejecting him like she had.

X

According to the papers, Dick Grayson was apparently all it took to awaken Bruce’s paternal side. They ate up the story of the tragic circus orphan being adopted by the rich, lonely, and most importantly, _packless_ Omega.

Which, for one, was incredibly rude because his parents might be dead, but Alfred had never left his side. The two of them were a pack, small as it might be, but it existed. Alfred and Bruce had never really talked about the almost-could-have-beens between Alfred and his parents, the unofficial and now broken mate bond that had put Bruce in Alfred’s custody.

Perhaps they should have exchanged a few more words, but the past was the past and what counted was the present.

It was ridiculous how everyone assumed that adopting Dick suddenly triggered parenting instincts or whatever. Bruce didn’t suddenly become an overprotective loving parent, willing to sacrifice himself and everything else for this child within a few hours. That simply wasn’t how real life worked. Of course, Bruce would jump into the claws of death for Dick, but that had more to do with the fact that Dick was now a child of Gotham, part of Bruce’s territory. Bruce didn’t have any Alpha soldiers to send to battle, he fought by himself, and he’d die for his city.

Dick was his ward. A traumatized nine-year-old who had to witness terrible things.

But it seemed so easy for people to forget that Dick had had parents. Amazing and wonderful parents who had loved him and done their best from what Bruce had learned from his ward.

The family bonds between Dick and his parents might be broken off now due to their deaths, but that didn’t mean that they had just disappeared. Yet the media was acting like Dick was a child who had come out of nowhere with no attachments or baggage whatsoever, and it wasn’t fair to anyone involved.

Mostly, Dick and Bruce’s relationship consisted of trying to figure out boundaries. None of Bruce’s books suggested that taking a minor out to fight crime was a fruitful therapy, but it did seem to help Dick. So as long as he stayed safe and listened to Bruce when it counted, Bruce was alright with it. Alfred had opinions, but even he saw that this was helping Dick with his temper.

They continued with regular therapy as well, Bruce kept on reading psychology books, and Alfred patched up any cracks that broke into their foundation while they figured out how exactly Dick fit into their pack.

They weren’t a perfectly working unit yet, nothing like the image Bruce had preserved from his childhood, but they were getting there.

X

Gotham’s rogues hated it when Batman went into heat. You thought his hits hurt before? Well, try again now because I promise you it can get worse.

Bruce always got cranky when his heat started, a side effect of presenting young. Most people presented with seventeen or eighteen, but Bruce had gained the fantastic experience of getting settled with this burden at the tender age of fourteen.

Biology really knew how to mess up.

His heat had settled somewhat over the years, and Bruce was pained to say that it had been the easiest to handle when he had been with the League. Nowadays, he had horrible cramps, his back hurt constantly, he couldn’t sleep, and he was tired all the time. Worst of all, being in heat heightened his sense of the city, which was great for finding criminals, but awful for his subconscious because it kept screaming that this place wasn’t safe for himself, his pack and his child-

Oh no.

X

“We are not talking about this,” Dick insisted as he settled down next to Bruce, comfortably claiming his place in the nest.

“Alright.”

Dick buried himself in the soft pillows and his stuffed elephant Zitka. “You’re not my Dad. I’m your partner in crime. Vigilantism. Justice. All that.”

“Yes.”

“And I’m only doing this as a favor to you, not because you smell like home and sharing a nest is the best thing in the world.” The ten-year-old pressed his face against Bruce’s chest.

“Obviously.”

“Not to mention, that-”

“Dick,” Bruce sighed. “It’s late and I’m tired from patrol. We can ignore the bond all we want tomorrow but right now I just really want to sleep.”

“... Okay. Night, B.”

“Good night, Dick.”

X

Alfred prepared a big breakfast in the morning with pancakes and all kinds of cereals just because he was feeling like it, and certainly not because they were celebrating anything concerning Bruce and Dick and parent-child bonds.

They put off going to court to inform them of this development for at least two months longer than necessary. Neither Bruce nor Dick really knew how to address this development properly, so they simply didn’t acknowledge the bond with words.

Its meaning was heavily implied though when Dick fell asleep in Bruce’s nests or sneaked away a couple of his shirts to wear for comfort.

X

Creating the Justice League turned out to be a better idea than Batman had thought it would be. He was busy enough with his city, but that didn’t mean that he could just ignore alien invasions or the apocalypse. He had prepared for it to be an absolute train wreck, though.

Unfortunately, every member operated differently, which meant that trying to come up with regulations was hell.

“No territories, can we at least agree on that?” Superman asked, trying quite obviously to refrain from pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Aye.”

“Sure.”

“Yes.”

“Certainly.”

“Yep.”

“No.”

All heads turned to Batman.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Diana asked.

“I mean, ‘no’ as in ‘I don’t agree’.”

“Oh my god,” Hal said, the Alpha’s voice rising at least an octave higher. “Don’t tell me the rumors are true and the Bat actually made Gotham his territory.”

“You did what now?”

Flash was the only other Omega in the League, and Batman had thought he’d side with him, instead of questioning his methods. Flash especially would benefit from declaring Central City his territory. He wasn’t as strong or as trained as Bruce, but with his speed he could learn how to mask his scent quite quickly. He’d be much more effective if he had an instilled knowledge of the city he was guarding.

“I thought it had fallen out of fashion to declare territories,” Diana mused. “I know it used to be in practice, my mother still does it, but the modern man has declared it a vile practice.”

“Not in Gotham. It helps me with the city.”

Batman might be the only non-powered hero on this team so far, but that didn’t mean that he’d let them talk him into changing his methods. If they had a problem with it, they could change. Bruce wouldn’t give them even an inch.


	2. Death shall not rest on my doorstep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce dies and suddenly Gotham, previously claimed by the Omega, is now without a ruler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd return to this AND I DID!  
> Shout out to my dear Batfam discord's thursday prompts.  
> If you're interested, go to my [tumblr](https://ambrosius-faust.tumblr.com/).  
> Alright, enough talking. Mind the tags and enjoy!

In-between all the vigilante occupied cities, Gotham had always been the odd one out. Not simply because none of its heroes were aliens or meta-humans of any kind, but because it was a claimed territory.

If you passed Gotham city borders, you entered the home of the Bat. It made outsiders vary. They weren’t used to the omnipresent feeling of darkness waiting to wrap them in its shadow. They thought of it as unnatural, gross, and downright frightening. For those who called Gotham home, the Bat’s presence was the sweet reassurance that someone would be there for you at the end of the day. Whether it was to welcome you to the gates of hell or heaven’s feather-light embrace, nobody knew. It was the reason nobody ever truly left Gotham. After years of living under someone’s protection, it was hard to move to another place.

During his training, Jason had spent a couple weeks in Bialya, first tracking down a teacher, then learning under them. While the country wasn’t a place Jason had wanted to spend more time in than necessary, Bialya was also one of the few claimed territories still left in the world. Its ruling Omega Queen Bee couldn’t be further from Bruce, but the weight that came from being in claimed lands had been comforting on Jason’s shoulder.

He had never known what it was like to live in free land. Jason had been a toddler still when Batman had started his crusade. He couldn’t even recall what the city’s scent had been before the Omega had torn through the streets, declaring it his city to nourish and cherish. In the course of one night Gotham’s fate had changed.

And now its direction had turned once more.

Jason knew that there was a difference between death and absence. He was the best example of what either did to you. Absence was breathing in and remembering the taste of something you were missing dearly. Death was defined by taking a breath, choking on glass, and wondering how you could ever lose something as precious as your heart.

Gotham was grieving, had been since Bruce had died - or disappeared if you were to believe the words of an equally destroyed teenager. Jason almost felt sorry for Tim. First, another little Beta disturbed the careful balance of Gotham’s vigilante pack, then their parent and guide died, and finally Dick proved incapable of putting his foot down properly, effectively pushing Tim out.

And meanwhile, Gotham was still in tears. Sure, there was a new Bat on the streets who could hit just as hard as the old one, but in the end, Dick was a Beta and couldn’t claim a territory. It was almost ironic that Crime Alley, Jason’s region, was the most stable one. Its people missed the Bat – How could they not when it had such a much more merciful chokehold than the Red Hood? – but at least its borders were still defined every night.

Jason stretched his arms above his head. It was time to get going, least of all some other second-rate Omega thought he could take what belonged to Jason. As he made his way across the rooftops, Jason stopped once in a while just to turn west and stare. The rest of Gotham whispered sweetly, begging for its Knight in shining armor or, perhaps as Jason used to dream so long ago, for a Robin who had spread his wings.

Bruce gave him a promise ages ago when the streets Jason walked hadn’t run red with his own blood yet.

Nightwing had made his home in Blüdhaven then, barely even a member of their pack, and Batgirl had sought new heights to explore. There had been no other children tearing at Bruce’s cape for attention, whether that was in form of an angry blonde Alpha, another silent Omega or two Beta Robins.

Jason had been a son then, the only other Omega. It had been logical that he’d become the next Bat and inherit Gotham. His eyes had been so wide when Bruce promised him this city, so full of disbelief.

The child that had died had been right to question it. Crime Alley was all of Gotham that ever should belong to Jason, to the Red Hood. The rest was the home of the Bat and a naïve, hopeful Robin dreaming of the future.

Red Hood couldn’t care for a city. His job was to keep it contained.

Jason’s attention spiked when he felt a disturbance two blocks further down. The Bat was halfway across the city, but he could tell that the newest Robin was interrupting on the edge of Jason’s territory. Jason wasn’t really able to pinpoint Damian’s scent. He was a child still, smelling more like a mix of his parents than himself. But Jason was more than familiar what Robin’s scent should be. Before they were even allowed outside, Bruce had taught them how to divide themselves.

This was who you were at home.

_(Old books, oil, hot chocolate, lemonade tarts)_

This was who the media got to see.

_(Ink, money, gold, summer)_

And this was who you will be on patrol.

_(Hope, streets, laughter, the Bat)_

Robin was supposed to be attuned to the Bat. Jason had buried that part of himself deep beneath the anger, blood, birth and decay of the Pit. Damian, however, still smelled like the Bat. Like a Bat who was out of his depth and should have stopped hanging onto Daddy’s legacy when he left this city the first time, but a Bat nevertheless.

What was the little brat doing here? There was no reason-

Oh.

Jason bit on his tongue until it bled. It was a bad habit he hadn’t been able to unlearn even after all the terrible lessons his silence had taught him already.

Someone was trying to lay claim on Gotham, or at least a part of Gotham.

Jason shouldn’t care.

He had his part of town, the rest was up for grabs since Jason distinctly hadn’t claimed it and yet-

It had been supposed to be his years ago. When he still recalled how to not only be the danger waiting to snap your neck but the person you ran to for help. The kids on the street came to him, they recognized his slang and knew he was one of their own – but therein laid the problem. Robin hadn’t been one of them. Robin _was_ theirs, body, soul, mind. If you misbehaved, you’d get hurt, that was given. Batman and Robin wouldn’t be effective if they just gave stern talks. The reassurance that despite everything, you wouldn’t die on the cold and dirty asphalt though, was enough to trust Robin above Red Hood every day. As long as Batman had been there, Jason hadn’t needed anyone to trust him.

But now the difference of Bruce’s disappearance managed to tear a rift the size of the Grand Canyon in-between him and everyone else.

Jason hurried to his bike and raced to Damian. He wanted to see which idiot thought he could trouble the most lethal Robin to date yet and dare to claim his father’s city right in front of him. Jason was halfway there when he recognized the intruder.

Victor Zsasz.

Fuck. Jason hadn’t even known the serial killer had escaped from Arkham.

He was already driving way above the speed limit, the few miles more he pushed for shouldn’t matter. When he arrived at the scene, Jason first scanned the situation. Zsasz was armed, Robin didn’t have his belt, and a couple kids were standing behind Robin’s back. Oh great, civilians. Last thing Jason needed tonight. As soon as he jumped off his bike, even before feet touched the ground, Jason threw a smoke bomb in Zsasz’s direction.

“What the hell-?”

While Zsasz was distracted, Jason ran for Damian’s belt lying on the ground.

“Don’t let anyone ever take this from you,” he hissed as he threw it in Damian’s hands. “You lose the belt, battle’s already looking worse.”

Then Jason turned to the kids. “You, scramble. You don’t want to see this.”

They didn’t have to be told twice and rushed off in the opposite direction, disappearing into another street.

“I had it under control!” Damian lied, so Jason didn’t even bother with a reply.

The smoke cleared up and Zsasz didn’t wait for even a second to jump Jason. The serial killer was dangerous, but he had nothing on the teachers Jason had trained under. Jason grabbed Zsasz’s outstretched arm, breaking his wrist as he took the man’s knife away and used his speed against him to throw him on the ground. He crashed harshly against the asphalt, but that wasn’t enough to stop him from trying to kick Jason’s legs away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jason could see Damian reaching for his batarangs and _no_. The last thing he needed was more knives in Zsasz’s reach. Instead, Jason let himself be caught and crashed onto the attacker’s back with his knees.

“So you get out of Arkham and the first thing you do is try to claim Gotham,” Jason said. “You’re not really that stupid, are you?”

Zsasz growled and tried to shake Jason off.

“Nobody’s taken Gotham yet!” Zsasz shouted. “The Bat is dead. Has been for weeks now. We all know it! I’m just the first to try to do something about it.”

“And you think you deserve Gotham? You think you’re strong enough to keep this city under your thumb? Don’t make me laugh.”

Zsasz’s face turned into a torn impression of a snarl and he tried to push himself up again, but Jason stopped him by putting pressure on his broken hand. Zsasz hissed and reached for Jason’s leg with his other hand, digging his nails into the armor.

“Don’t act so high and mighty now, little Red Riding Hood, you didn’t do anything either! You’re weak and scared. Barely brave enough to stick to Crime Alley like the trash you are- urgh.”

Jason dunked Zsasz’s face in the ground, but that didn’t stop him. He just kept talking and talking, cutting into Jason’s skin with his words just as well as he would with a knife.

“All dressed up with a Bat across your chest, but we all know you’re not really a part of their pack. You just take like the rest of us. Take, take, _take_ and cut this city into pieces, but you don’t try to fix anything at all.”

“Shut up.”

He didn’t need to hear it, he didn’t _want_ to listen to it anymore. All Zsasz should do now was keep silent and stay down like the scum he was.

“What? Little red afraid to hear the truth?”

“I said, _shut up!_ ”

Zsasz kept grinning despite lying on the ground defeated. Jason only had to put a bullet into his head and it would be all over. It would show him what happened when you messed with the Red Hood and tried to take what didn’t belong to you. Jason should claim Gotham to keep all the monsters away from ever touching this city again. Jason should let them rot in the same depth of anger and decay as him.

Them and the rest of the city.

He couldn’t do that to everyone. The rogues of this city, the ugly creatures of terrible massacres deserved to drown in the worst of Jason’s self. But the kids spraying Batman murals and Robin Rs should grow up in a better place.

“Speechless, Red?”

“You,” Jason said and injected Zsasz’s with a sedative. “Talk too much.”

Slowly he stood up. Tomorrow, maybe, Jason would regret it. The Pit would scream at him, and he’d wake up wondering how he could ever let the broken little Robin spread his wings again. But right now Jason was angry. Gotham was his city. The city they had sweat, bled and died for. The hell would he let anybody else take it from them.

No matter what you did, you couldn’t forget Robin. It was almost a little too easy to open up the cage he’d put the kid in and let hope, laughter and the Bat wash over him, effectively switching places with the scent of the Pit.

Zsasz’s eyes went wide, he looked up to Jason as if he saw a ghost. Jason licked his lips.

“Y-you’re dead!” The man screeched. “The Joker killed you! How is your scent like the dead second’s?”

Jason’s shoulders tremored. He wanted to cry, but instead, a pitiful laugh escaped him. He grinned, bright and just on the edge of unsettling.

“He did,” Jason said. “He took a crowbar to my head and didn’t stop until only heaven could have saved me, and it didn’t care. But do you know who cares? Do you know who wanted me back?”

Zsasz tried to push himself to his feet again, only to stumble and fall again in a fit of hysterics. Jason stepped on the man’s back, pushing him down.

“I said, _do you know?_ ”

The man sobbed and shook his head. With his hands, he tried to protect his face. Jason could feel Damian’s eyes on his back. He wondered if the kid had ever gotten to see Bruce like this.

“Gotham did. She called me back to keep this city from falling. So listen well and tell all your buddies: This city is _mine_. It always was, it always will. The Bat gave it to me and if you want it, feel free to knock on our signal and we will answer.”

“W-we?”

“The Bat, Robin, me and all your worst nightmares.”

Before Zsasz could say another word or continue with his freak-out, Jason hit him at the back of his neck, knocking him out. Zsasz deserved death. All of Gotham would be better off with him dead in a ditch six-feet-under.

But murder was hardly the first thing Jason should do after taking Gotham, if it was something he could afford to do at all.

In the distance, Jason could already hear the police sirens.

“C’mon, Robin,” Jason told his Robin.

_His_.

It hadn’t even been minutes and Jason was already getting protective. He could already feel the headache coming. Was this how Bruce had always felt day in and day out? No wonder that Betas were usually the organizers in charge of keeping everything else running and Alphas were sent to defend their land. Jason had a hard time recalling a moment he had ever felt as cheerful and nauseous as right now.

But maybe his suffering would be short. Dick would kill him as soon as he got to them. Even if Jason would still have to walk Gotham’s borders at least once to finalize his claim, but Dick would be able to tell right away that this particular Robin had laid claim on the city.

He’d shout and accuse Jason of trying to be Batman, except Jason really wasn’t. The man he had grown up to be couldn’t be Batman.

But he still remembered how to be Robin. To look like he belonged in any street, crack a joke for the crying children and give them hope, and linger in the shadow of the Bat and support him.

Their city, their pack, didn’t need Red Hood to spread the fear right now. He could do this when their runaway Batgirl returned to be this pack’s Omega.

Right now, though, they only had Jason, and there was a particular responsibility that came from caring for a city. Mainly, that you had to love all of it. Every corner, every flaw.

And Jason could do it.

“Todd, what are you doing!? How dare you put your filthy scent on Father’s city!”

Damian had finally found his voice again it appeared.

“I’m putting a claim on our city. And I smell just like you, brat.”

“This isn’t yours-“

“Then whose is it?” Jason interrupted the squirt. “Zsasz is right. B is dead and everybody knows it. Unless this pack got another member with the ability to claim territory lying around, be my guest and let them take all of Gotham. Until then, Gotham will be dealing with me. Don’t worry, I’ll stick to your rules. Now, are you coming or not?”

Another second passed, then Damian got onto Jason’s bike.

“Did B ever take you ‘round the city and showed you how to do proper claiming?”

Jason could feel Damian shake his head.

“Then I’ll do it. The most important part is the visualization. If you don’t know how your home looks, you can’t draw proper borders. You know how Batman forces you to memorize maps before you go out? Imagine that but a hundred times worse. Every day he’d have me learn each street and then go about practicing it. I swear, the first time I managed to make a part of the Batcave mine, it was the most exhausting thing I’ve ever done.”

They covered all the bridges, kept driving until the sun was rising again and the newspapers began to shred each other apart trying to explain that it was their dear second Robin who had taken over for Batman. Jason enjoyed the silence of the drive. He and Dick would scream at each other long and loud enough once they returned to the Cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is heavy on world building but this story is pretty self-indulgent anyway, isn't it? Some explanations I guess? Keep in mind thought that a dynamic is not a 100% definition who a character is!
> 
> Omegas are the only ones who can claim territory! Side-effects being usually that they're always a little exhausted and territorial. In this verse Bruce, Jason and Cass are the Batfam's Omegas.  
> To balance the Omegas out, Betas are usually leaders and organizers! They're rather stubborn, which would be Alfred, Dick, Tim and Damian.  
> Alphas in turn are those who actually take care of their pack. Quick to be loyal! Whether taking care means actual battle or just getting everyone home. Here that's Barbara, Steph and Duke!
> 
> Anyway! I'd love to hear what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the idea for this was basically just Bruce collecting all his kids and being protective. Mandatory Jason angst that ends happily.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
